


Voice.

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Police!Aomine, lemmon hard, radio host!Kagami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki escucha esa hermosa voz por la radio, y no puede sentirse más que atraído hacia ella, y aunque no conoce la identidad de aquella persona, no podrá evitar el enamorarse de esa voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic corresponde al día 5 del Hikari Month del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en Facebook c: y debo decir que estaba nerviosa por hoy xDD jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa al subir un fic D:  
> Deben saberlo: el día de ayer estaba haciendo el último beteo de esta historia y me dije “Hay que meter lemmon”, :v ja! Ya que no lo he escrito en un buen rato, pensé que era buena idea. Así que el lemmon fue hecho en el último momento, por lo que seguramente no es tan bueno como se espera.

**..::Voice::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Miró la hora… 9 de la noche y su turno apenas estaba por comenzar; iba a ser una noche muy larga, como aquellas desde hacía un mes que lo habían cambiado de turno en el trabajo.

Aún seguía preguntándose por qué tenía que hacerla de ‘niñera’ y poner en corrección a aquellos miembros desordenados y descuidados, según su jefe, él era el más capacitado para poner orden; nadie mejor que el gran Aomine Daiki para hacerles entender que el trabajo de policía no era sólo diversión ni hacerse notar por un uniforme bonito.

Llegó al cuartel, y pasó de largo la recepción, pues obviamente la chica recepcionista estaba en casa, seguramente ya preparándose para dormir. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a los casilleros, ese lugar en donde tenía que cambiarse a su uniforme de trabajo.

 

—Buena noche. —Saludó sin ninguna emoción en su voz a aquellos chicos que habían llegado antes que él, tan solo por tratar de ser cortés, al menos fue correspondido con un saludo similar.

 

Mientras empezó a cambiarse la camiseta a aquella típica prenda azul, escuchaba la plática tranquila de sus otros dos compañeros, que dicho sea de paso, no le interesó para nada dicha conversación.

Prosiguió a ponerse sobre su uniforme la placa que lo distinguía como un oficial, para ser precisos, uno de los mejores policías del cuartel de Tokyo.

 

—¿Qué me dice usted, Aomine-san? —Uno de sus compañeros habló, atrayendo toda la atención del nombrado.

—¿Eh? — Preguntó al no saber de lo que hablaban los chicos, quienes pronto entendieron que el peliazul no estaba escuchando la plática.

—Kaede-san y yo estábamos hablando sobre esa estación que programa música americana de pop-rock. —Dijo el chico, mientras abotonaba su camiseta azul. —Hay un nuevo locutor en esa estación en horario nocturno, es muy bueno, debería escucharlo, Aomine-san.

El nombrado miró fugazmente a su compañero, mientras daba los últimos arreglos a su traje. Parecía que aún tenía mucho que hacer para reformar a los miembros policíacos, que obviamente, eran más jóvenes que él.

 

—¿Cómo se llama la estación? —Preguntó, sólo por curiosidad, ya que normalmente no escuchaba la radio en horas de trabajo, pero un poco de música no sería tan malo. Además de que, sin entender por qué, tuvo esas ganas de escuchar a ese dichoso locutor.

—Ignite Radio, es la estación 103.2 — Dijo el tercer chico en el lugar, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada durante la pequeña conversación.

Aomine no respondió de vuelta, sólo abrió su casillero y tomó su pistola, para apresurarse a caminar a la salida.

—La escucharé, nos veremos luego. —Dijo por último, para luego salir de allí y caminar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, donde buscó su siempre fiel patrulla.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Su noche había estado un poco movida durante un par de horas; había sido llamado para acudir a un pequeño percance automovilístico, el cual afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores.

Se estacionó junto a una acera de un barrio tranquilo y espero por algún llamado de sus compañeros. Con curiosidad prendió la radio local y sintonizó la estación que previamente habían comentado sus compañeros, sólo para saber si eran ciertas las palabras de los chicos que le dijeron que era una buena estación.

—¿103.5? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin recordar muy bien aquella información. Por fin escuchó una canción que no era cantada en su idioma, y supo que había encontrado la estación.

Una canción tranquila, pero de buen sonido se escuchaba, no pudo reconocer tal canción, pero de alguna manera no le resultó fastidiosa.

 

Después de 2 minutos la melodía terminó, dándole lugar al locutor de hablar.

— _Y ese fue el grupo Nickelback con Savin’ me, una canción que ha sonado mucho en las estaciones norteamericanas._ — La voz tan suave y linda se escuchó por las bocinas. — _Un saludo para todas aquellas personas que, siendo las 10:13 de la noche, siguen despiertos. Por cierto, me están llegando muchos saludos y petición de canciones, así que espero que les gusten las siguientes melodías._

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar aquel locutor, otra canción se dejó escuchar.

No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía de repente, pero esa voz lo había embelesado por completo; una voz grave, pero tan suave que hacía que sus canales auditivos se regocijaran.

Aquella voz era como pocas, y si podía pensarlo por más tiempo, llegaría a la conclusión de que podía escucharla durante toda la noche, o al menos el tiempo en el que el locutor estuviera al aire transmitiendo la música.

 

Después de todo, había pasado tres horas escuchando a aquel locutor, quien para su lástima, no había dicho su nombre.

Entre las actividades al aire de tal chico estaba leer los mensajes que le llegaban al celular pidiéndole canciones, o incluso recibir llamadas de aquellos que querían dedicar alguna melodía; parecía que aquel tipo era muy popular, en especial con las chicas por su forma de hablar y de decir una que otra broma.

 

Aseguraba que había pasado un buen rato escuchando las ocurrencias de aquel hombre, hasta que éste osó en despedirse y terminar con su programación del día.

 

Al menos su turno, gracias a la melodiosa voz de aquel chico, había sido más aceptable.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana en que escuchaba aquella estación, incluso ya hasta había guardado el número del celular a donde podía mandar mensajes para pedir alguna canción.

A pesar de que le gustaba aquella voz, tenía esa corazonada de que la había escuchado antes, pero por más que intentaba recordarlo no podía.

 

— _Recibí un mensaje de ‘sexy policía’—_ Hizo una pausa y Aomine mostró una pequeña sonrisa y no evitó denotar un ligero rubor al escuchar las últimas dos palabras en voz de aquel chico — _Pide una canción de The Rolling Stones. Querido sexy policía, espero que te guste esta canción que elegí especialmente para ti._

Después de su comentario la canción comenzó a sonar; una canción que Aomine conocía muy bien y que instintivamente empezó a cantar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el turno nocturno era el mejor, pues no había mucho trabajo y él podía estar más tiempo dentro del auto, simplemente escuchando el programa de aquel locutor, del que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, y por más que esperaba que éste lo dijera, parecía que por alguna razón temía revelar su identidad.

**..::.**

**.:.**

**.**

— _Esta canción va especialmente para mi amigo sexy policía, quien me escucha diariamente y manda mensajes. Gracias, espero que la canción te guste._

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin hacer alguna solicitud, el chico accedió a dedicarle una melodía; definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, y por alguna razón hizo que una sonrisa grande se formara en sus labios.

 

Escuchó atentamente la canción de Guns & Roses, aquella música americana estaba siendo muy de su agrado, y más aún cuando el chico le había dedicado una melodía.

 

En menos de un mes, la voz de ese locutor se le había hecho como una adicción; no entendía cómo su rutina había cambiado drásticamente, ya que rara vez escuchaba la radio mientras estaba en horas de trabajo, y ahora no faltaba el día en el que no sintonizara aquella estación, incluso en sus días libres lo hacía.

 

La voz del locutor aún le parecía conocida, sin embargo, ante sus ojos sólo se estaba confundiendo. Eso sí, no podía negar que esa linda voz lo tranquilizaba de todas las formas posibles.

 

— _Espero que te haya gustado, mi amigo policía. —_ El locutor pronunció, prosiguiendo a leer otros mensajes de texto que le habían llegado.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Día jueves y su ronda de trabajo nuevamente iniciaba; a esas instancias ya ni le importaba dormir por el día y trabajar por la noche, si podía escuchar aquella voz por la radio, lo demás no le importaba.

 

—¿Quién será el policía que le manda esos mensajes a ese locutor? —Cuestionó uno de sus compañeros, mencionando la pregunta en voz alta para que los presentes escucharan y se unieran a su plática.

—Eso quisiera saber. ¿Tú quién crees que sea, Aomine-san?

A la pregunta, Aomine trató de poner un rostro inexpresivo; no era nada bueno que sus compañeros se enteraran que él era el ‘sexy policía’ que mandaba mensajes cada día. Para su reputación claro que no era bueno.

—No tengo idea. —Mencionó serio, aparentando que el tema no le importaba en lo absoluto. —Tal vez sólo sea uno de sus tantos fans que se inventó un seudónimo; posiblemente ni siquiera sea policía.

 

Ante el pensamiento del moreno, ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron convencidos, compartiendo repentinamente el mismo pensamiento.

 

Y así empezó el turno de Aomine, haciendo lo típico y más usual en su trabajo: asistir a peleas domésticas que se arreglaban de una forma fácil, deambulando por el barrio a bordo de su patrulla, intentando resguardar la seguridad y estando al pendiente del radio policial, a la espera de algún llamado fuera de lo normal.

 

— _Hoy me encontré con un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria, comimos en Maji-Burger y  pasamos un buen rato. Recordamos aquellos días de escuela entre conversaciones amenas. Ésta canción va para él, que sé que está escuchándome porque dijo que seguía siendo mi fan después de tanto tiempo._

Al escuchar al locutor, recorrió en todo su cuerpo una sensación extraña… algo así como un deja-vú; aquel tono de voz con el que el chico había hablado se le había hecho familiar, y más cuando escuchó la palabra “Maji-Burger”…

Aquella voz se parecía bastante a la de un chico que solía frecuentar diariamente… esa voz de su antiguo rival…

—¡Pfff! Es no puede ser, él está en Estados Unidos. —Se dijo, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al recordar los sucesos que habían provocado que su mejor rival se fuera del país.

 

Suspiró resignado a todos sus pensamientos inútiles, había pasado varios años tratando de olvidar aquello e intentar no sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado, aunque, obviamente, era su culpa.

 

— _Gracias Tomoyo por tu mensaje, me alegra mucho que sigas el programa. —_ Volvió a escuchar esa hermosa voz, de la cual se sentía cada vez más atraído. — _Ella nos pide un consejo para regresar con su novio al que ama demasiado. Y mi único consejo para ti , Tomoyo, es que dejes a un lado el orgullo, cuando lo hagas, tus posibilidades serán amplias._

El locutor siguió leyendo mensajes al aire, haciendo una que otra broma ante dichos mensajes de chicas que le pedían una cita.

Vaya que su voz no sólo lo había atraído a él, sino a muchas chicas. Ni siquiera conocía al tipo, pero aquella voz tenía un efecto hipnotizante.

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ruidosa canción de rock, y sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos ahora formaron un rostro y nombre. Un rostro con unos ojos color rubí intenso y cejas inusuales… un rostro que sabía que no podría sacar de su mente durante toda la noche.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Había pasado más de dos meses escuchando esa estación, por el simple hecho de seguir oyendo al locutor y esa linda voz que lo hacía sentirse feliz.

Su trabajo por las noches era cada vez más calmado, y daba gracias porque el barrio al que a él le tocaba resguardar fuera tranquilo, al menos tenía la oportunidad perfecta de escuchar sin muchas interrupciones el programa del chico, muy pocas veces había sido llamado por sus compañeros, así que estaba a gusto con su horario nocturno.

 

— _Recibí la invitación de Ryuichi de salir juntos a Maji-Burger. ¿Y sabes? Suena muy interesante, pero nadie sale conmigo al saber que suelo saciar mi hambre con 15 hamburguesas. Así que... tal vez no es una buena idea después de todo. —_ Rio a su propio comentario, haciendo gala de aquella linda risa que Aomine no se cansaba de oír.

 

Con rapidez, su mente comenzó a procesar aquella información; en su vida sólo había conocido a una persona que comía 15 hamburguesas. Aún no estaba del todo seguro que aquella persona fuera la misma a quien no dejaba de pensar, sin embargo, a pesar de eso se atrevió a mandar un mensaje.

 

Después de un par de canciones de rock suave, el locutor nuevamente entró al aire y el moreno estaba seguro de que el chico del otro lado de la radio leería su mensaje.

 

— _Sexy policía dice que él pagaría todas las hamburguesas que yo pudiera comer… ¡Vaya! Creo que este policía tiene mucho dinero y ya que podría pagar todo lo que yo coma… me atrevería a pedir postre. —_ Dijo en broma, y Aomine no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario; si aquel chico era quien él creía… no le importaría pagar todo lo que éste comiera.

 

— _Muchos han dicho que en mi estómago hay un hoyo negro, así que no me molestaría pensar que es así. —_ Después de sus palabras, siguió leyendo y recibiendo llamadas al aire, muchos mensajes y llamadas eran lo mismo: varias chicas diciendo que ellas de igual forma pagarían por la comida del chico.

 

El corazón de Aomine comenzó a latir rápido, en su pecho estaba aquella punzada extraña que lo hacía esperanzarse en pensar que aquel locutor era su antiguo rival, así que intentaría varias cosas para saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

 

~*~

 

“ _Querido locutor. ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? Es para una tarea de la escuela”_ Escribió el moreno, ésta vez sin firma y desde un teléfono que rara vez usaba, esperando que las canciones terminaran para que el chico pudiera leer su mensaje.

 

Con expectación escuchó cómo la música poco a poco se desvanecía y el locutor entraba al aire.

 

— _He recibido un sinfín de mensajes en los que me piden saber mi nombre, y en verdad me gustaría decírselos… pero… ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no es mejor que sea una sorpresa? Así que cualquiera puede animarse a este nuevo juego de ‘adivina el nombre del locutor’._

Aomine sonrió al reto, por supuesto que podía mandar mensajes con el nombre de la persona que él creía que estaba al otro lado de la bocina, pero quería jugar un poco con la situación y no parecer un completo tonto si es que sus suposiciones no eran acertadas; tenía un poco de miedo en equivocarse.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Una semana había pasado e infinidad de personas habían tratado de adivinar el nombre del locutor.

Y allí se encontraba él, a bordo de la patrulla, sentado frente al volante, con un café en la mano y ansioso por escuchar aquella melodiosa voz… hasta que pudo escucharla.

 

— _Hace una semana lancé el reto a todos los radioescuchas… pero nadie le ha atinado a mi nombre; prometo que lo sabrán, no falta mucho para eso._

Frunció el cejo ante las palabras, estaba casi seguro que al menos una persona había adivinado su nombre, pero parecía que aquel chico no lo iba a decir tan fácil; tal vez podría esperar un poco más para saber el nombre del chico. Si éste decía que no faltaba mucho para revelar su identidad, entonces esperaría… muy impaciente, pero lo haría al final de cuentas.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

**—** _Quiero escuchar una canción. —_ Sonó la voz molesta de una chica adolescente por la radio

— _Claro. ¿Qué canción quieres escuchar en esta cálida noche? —_ La voz del locutor se dejó escuchar, usando ese típico tono amable y tranquilo.

— _Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen… mis amigas dicen que Queen es un excelente grupo, así que quiero escuchar esa canción._

_—Queen en América fue un grupo excelente, bueno, aún lo sigue siendo para los expertos. Así que aquí está tu canción._

_—Espera… ¿Puedo hablar contigo fuera del aire?—_ La pregunta osada de la chica no pudo esperar, algo a lo que el locutor ya estaba completamente acostumbrado.

_—Claro, mientras tanto, queridos radioescuchas, los dejo con esta obra maestra de Queen.—_

 

Aomine por ese pequeño momento quiso saber qué era lo que todas las chicas hablaban con el chico fuera del aire… aunque siendo las chicas adolescentes y con hormonas alborotadas podría fácilmente saber qué era de lo que hablaban.

 

Condujo lentamente por las calles alumbradas por luces tenues, mirando hacia todas partes, intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal… pero era lo mismo de cada noche: todo tranquilo y silencioso.

Sus ojos extrañamente se sintieron pesados y sin pensarlo dos veces condujo hacia una tienda de 24 horas, para comprar un café, seguro que con sólo un café americano el sueño en su cuerpo se desvanecería y seguiría con su ronda normal.

 

Cuando llegó a dicha tienda, saludó al encargado -quien incluso lo conocía de vista- y se dirigió al dispensador de café grande que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar. Tomó un vaso y apretó el botón con la opción del café Americano. Pronto escuchó el ruido del lugar, una voz que aún le encantaba escuchar… en el lugar, a través de las bocinas se escuchaba la misma estación que por más de dos meses había sintonizado sin falta.

 

— _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?—_ Fue la pregunta de una chica que se escuchó en el lugar, sorprendiendo al locutor con el repentino cuestionamiento.

— _Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas lo hemos estado… así que… la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí._

Aomine notó el repentino silencio entre la chica y el locutor y aprovechó para ponerle un poco de azúcar a su bebida.

— _Quiero una canción… pero no cualquier canción. —_ Mencionó la chica haciendo una pequeña pausa. — _Quiero escuchar una canción que te recuerde a alguien, o que se la hayas dedicado a alguien importante para ti._

Nuevamente el locutor mudó por un par de segundos ante la petición, vaya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ese trabajo había tenido peticiones de lo más extrañas… pero la llamada de aquella chica en especial, había hecho que sus pensamientos se hicieran un enjambre de confusiones.

— _Bueno, entonces tengo que poner esta canción… Me recuerda mucho a alguien, que… aunque jamás se la dediqué, nunca perdía la oportunidad de ponerla para que esta persona la escuchara… This ain’t a love song, de Bon Jovi. Espero que te guste._

 

Aomine sacó un billete de su cartera y pagó por el café cuando la canción se dejó escuchar, estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando justo en la entrada detuvo sus pasos.

Quedó congelado al escuchar la canción que podría cantarla a la perfección, puesto que su rival no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacerla sonar.

Tenía que ser él… debía de ser él… ¿Cómo demonios no se había convencido antes? ¿Cómo carajos no lo había contactado antes?

 

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia su patrulla, subió a ésta y dejó el café prácticamente aventado por algún lugar del auto, prosiguió a tomar su celular y a escribir un mensaje que sabría que el locutor leería y entendería a la perfección…

 

“ _Escuché esa canción de Bon Jovi y supe que eras tú… esa persona a quien por tanto tiempo busqué, esa persona que me sacó de la oscuridad… perdóname, Kagami Taiga.”_

 

Sus manos estaban sudando, se sentía demasiado inquieto aquella canción de escasos 4 minutos jamás le había parecido tan larga. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el locutor ante su mensaje? ¿Lo seguiría odiando por lo que pasó en el pasado? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de acercarse a él?

Eran tantas las preguntas que atosigaban su mente, un sinfín de pensamientos que como mareas revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza, y por fin…¡Por fin! La voz del chico se escuchó de nuevo.

 

— _Me están pidiendo más canciones de Bon Jovi, así que atenderé a sus peticiones, tal vez incluso haga más tarde un especial con las mejores canciones de él.—_ Habló, revisando los mensajes, posando su vista en especial en aquel mensaje que ya hasta había guardado con el nombre de ‘sexy policía’ — _Veamos… sexy policía dice que… escuchó la canción de Bon Jovi y supo que…—_ Sus propias palabras quedaron al aire al leer el mensaje de alguien a quien podía reconocer con esas simples pistas.

 

Aomine permaneció expectante a la voz del chico, que había pausado por unos segundos, y supo de inmediato que Kagami había leído el mensaje y que después de todo, sus suposiciones no eran erróneas.

— _Como decía… a continuación un pequeño especial de las mejores canciones de Bon Jovi, les gustará este mini-especial. —_ Dijo poniendo la primera canción de aquel artista y saliendo del aire.

Aomine suspiró, no sabía qué es lo que Kagami había pensado con ese mensaje, cómo odiaba tener que permanecer con esa expectación dentro de él, pero ese sentimiento horrible no le duró por mucho tiempo, pues su celular comenzó a sonar y dudando sólo un par de segundos, lo tomó entre sus manos.

 

— _Hey. —_ La voz del pelirrojo se escuchó, esta vez a través de la bocina de su celular y no de la de su auto.

—Hey. —Respondió tranquilo sólo porque no sabía qué más decir.

— _Jamás imaginé que tú serías ‘sexy policía’ —_ Soltó una pequeña risa coqueta a sus palabras.

—Yo jamás imaginé que habías regresado de Estados Unidos y ahora trabajabas como locutor. — Aomine no iba a decirlo, pero estaba completamente nervioso por aquella llamada, todo lo contrario a Kagami, quien parecía permanecer tranquilo y hasta cierto punto feliz.

— _Regresé hace 6 meses buscando trabajo… así que Kuroko fue quien me ayudó con ello. Creí que él te había hablado sobre mi regreso._

 _—_ No he visto a Tetsu desde hace mucho tiempo. —Sonó nostálgico, pues hacía mucho que no frecuentaba a sus antiguos amigos.

— _Entiendo… Lamento que te hayas enterado de mi regreso de ésta forma. —_ Se disculpó, pero en su voz aún se podía escuchar aquel pequeño tono de felicidad, el cual no pasó inadvertido por el moreno.

—No te preocupes, es bueno saber que estás de regreso.

Un silencio confortable surgió entre ambos; ahora ambos se sentían tranquilos, felices, calmados… era un sentimiento que se podía percibir en los dos.

— _Lo siento… debo regresar al trabajo. —_

 _—_ Espera… —Habló con súplica el peliazul, —Déjame verte… necesito hablar contigo… —No quería recordar lo sucedido antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera de Japón, y por ello mismo no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

— _Sólo mándame un mensaje… creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —_ Después de sus palabras, el pelirrojo terminó la llamada y se dispuso a regresar al trabajo.

 

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno, aún no podía creer que aquel chico del otro lado de la radio fuera Kagami, y que esa simple voz lo tuviera enamorado por varios meses, sí, esa voz lo había enamorado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, no planeaba llegar tan lejos con ese ‘enamoramiento’, al menos no hasta que supo que se trataba del pelirrojo.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Aquella misma noche, cuando terminó la transmisión del programa de Kagami había decidido mandarle un mensaje para verlo y hablar con él el fin de semana, que era cuando ambos tenían días libres; el pelirrojo aceptó a la invitación y ahora allí estaba él, parado sobre la acera, sintiendo cómo el ambiente de esa tarde lentamente se empezaba a sentir más fresca, esperaba a que el pelirrojo apareciera para juntos ir a comer algo… hasta que pudo observar aquella mata de cabello rojo entre las personas que transitaban por esa calle.

 

Lo miró acercarse, con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Su altura no había cambiado, sin embargo sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras, su fleco era un poco más corto de lo que recordaba, pero el resto de su cabello era más largo… era una visión tan linda de Kagami.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que se preguntó ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había dejado ir a ese hermoso hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra? Ni él mismo se explicaba por qué había sido tan idiota… lo único que sabía es que ese día iba a terminar todo su sufrimiento que por más de 4 años había pasado… no iba a dejar ir a Kagami sin que éste supiera lo que pensaba.

 

—Lamento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico. —Se disculpó en cuanto vio al moreno. Sonrió al ver esos ojos azules hermosos que lo hipnotizaban, y parecía que el mismo efecto tenían sus propios ojos, pues Aomine no podía apartar la vista de él.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. —Apenas pudo pronunciar el moreno. —¿Te parece bien si vamos a Maji Burger? —Sin demora empezó a caminar, sintiendo junto a él cómo el pelirrojo lo seguía.

—Me parece bien, además… si mal no recuerdo, ‘sexy policía’ dijo que pagaría todas las hamburguesas que pudiera comer.

—Más el postre… no olvides el postre.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Kagami al recordar aquellos mensajes, jamás había aceptado invitación de sus tantísimos fans que lo invitaban a salir, pero había algo en ese tipo que firmaba como ‘sexy policía’ que lo hacía querer conocerlo. Jamás imaginó que Aomine sería ese policía que había atraído su atención.

 

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos caminando, simplemente conversando sobre cosas sin sentido, y sin tocar el tema principal que había tenido a Aomine tan pensativo.

Por fin llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida, y antes de buscar un asiento se dispusieron a ir a la barra de pedidos y hacer un pedido grande de hamburguesas de queso, sólo la misma cantidad que Kagami comía siempre.

Se sentaron frente a una mesa y Aomine miró con curiosidad al otro chico comer, no esperaba que después de tantos años, el pelirrojo hubiera disminuido la cantidad que comía; a diferencia de él, el moreno sólo comería dos hamburguesas teriyaki, nada del otro mundo.

 

—Así que… ¿de verdad trabajas como policía, o es uno de tus apodos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa, instintivamente mirando el reloj del lugar.

—Soy policía en el cuartel 3 de Tokyo, actualmente estoy trabajando en el horario nocturno así que… no puedo quejarme.

—Ya veo, parece que nos gusta trabajar de noche. —Mencionó en broma, sin saber que no era decisión del moreno de trabajar en horario nocturno, sino que más bien había sido por orden de su jefe.

 

La comida seguía transcurriendo hasta que por fin Kagami terminó todas sus hamburguesas y el postre también; Aomine pensó que era un buen momento para él tocar el tema que ambos habían estado evitando, y parece que el pelirrojo había entendido el cambio drástico en el ambiente así que esperó a que el peliazul iniciara el tema.

 

—Fui un tonto, Kagami… —Empezó a hablar, suspirando a sus palabras. No sabía si el pelirrojo iba a aceptar su disculpa. —Sé que me porté como un idiota, y te lastimé… nunca quise que te fueras de esa forma.

La mirada de Kagami, que se había situado minutos antes sobre la mesa, ahora se desvió hacia aquellos zafiros del otro chico, denotando un poco de dolor ante esas palabras.

**_Flashback::.._ **

_Estaban a punto de graduarse, sólo unos días más y el ciclo escolar terminaría, lo que haría que cada alumno tomara un rumbo diferente; muchos seguirían viéndose, en cambio otros tal vez nunca lo hicieran de nuevo._

_Habían sido tres años asombrosos para Kagami, en donde había conocido a amigos excepcionales, rivales, y a su gran amor… aquel tipo a quien no podía ganarle en basquetbol._

_Durante casi dos años había estado guardando ese amor secreto hacia Aomine Daiki, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más… necesitaba decirlo, gritarlo, dejar salir a flote esos sentimientos que aparecían con cada mirada de los orbes zafiro, con cada sonrisa tierna e incluso con cada ‘Bakagami’ que escuchaba en labios del moreno._

_Se prometía a sí mismo que ese amor saldría antes de que él fuera a la Universidad._

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bakagami? — Cuestionó Aomine, justo después de que la ceremonia de clausura de la preparatoria Seirin terminara. Incluso el pelirrojo portaba aún el pequeño pergamino que daba el instituto para confirmar el final._

_—Necesito decirte algo… si no lo digo ahora, tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad después._

_El moreno frunció el ceño ante las palabras, en definitiva su amigo se estaba portando muy extraño; supuso que tal vez era porque ambos irían a diferentes universidades y aquello los dejaría con menos posibilidades de jugar juntos._

_Kagami tenía esa idea de que al moreno le encantaban las mujeres, jamás había escuchado o visto algo que denotara lo contrario, y en ese aspecto estaba muy inseguro de confesarse… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el de Tōō?_

_—Me gustas…— Dijo finalmente, con la vista en el piso, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y con voz alta, para que no tuviera que repetirlo._

_No escuchó ningún ruido después de su confesión, por un momento creía que Aomine no lo había escuchado, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, allí seguía el moreno parado, con un rostro de suma sorpresa, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma._

_—Tú… ¿eres gay? —Una pregunta estúpida salió de su boca, y Kagami no sabía cómo decirle delicadamente que no era exactamente homosexual._

_No pudo fijar su vista en la del moreno, pensó que, lo mejor hubiera sido que esa confesión se quedara guardada y que nadie más supiera sus sentimientos._

_Escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban a él y sintió las manos poderosas del peliazul tomarlo de los brazos._

_—Contéstame Kagami. ¿Eres un jodido gay?_

_El pelirrojo no respondió, sino que su cuerpo hizo algo que para toda su vida lamentaría: aprovechó la cercanía del otro chico y posó sus labios sobre los morenos, en un beso fugaz, en donde solo sus labios se encontraron._

_Aomine aventó lo más que pudo al pelirrojo lejos de él; había sido un idiota por haberse acercado a Kagami lo suficiente como para que éste aprovechara la situación. Limpió sus labios con su antebrazo, como si el pelirrojo lo pudiera contagiar de algo incurable._

_—¡¡¡¡¿¿Bakagami, qué  cojones pasa contigo???!!!! —Gritó eufórico y enojado. —¡¡¡No soy un maldito gay!! ¡Eres un ser repulsivo, Kagami!_

_Kagami cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el momento perfecto en el que su corazón se rompía ante las palabras; jamás imaginó que el rechazo de alguien a quien amaba demasiado dolería de esa forma._

_Sin esperar o decir otro comentario, salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar._

_~*~_

_Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en Kagami. Se sentía sumamente culpable por haberle hablado de esa forma… no era la primera vez que decía algo hiriente a sus amigos, en realidad solía hacerlo muy a menudo… pero justo tuvo que decir esas estupideces ante un tema tan serio e importante como lo era el que Kagami se sentía atraído hacia él._

_No era sólo el sentimiento de culpa el que lo atacaba, había otro sentimiento diferente, algo que jamás había sentido y que no podía distinguir._

_Tenía que disculparse, y tenía que hacerlo ya._

_Al día siguiente fue directo al departamento del pelirrojo, y estuvo al menos una media hora tocando a la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Derrotado marcó al celular de Kuroko Tetsuya, estaba seguro que el chico peliceleste sabía algo al respecto._

_—Hola, Aomine-kun. —Saludó el chico tras haber respondido a la llamada._

_—Tetsu, dime que Kagami está contigo._

_Unos segundos de silencio se formó entre ellos dos._

_—Aomine-kun. ¿No lo sabes? Kagami-kun fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos._

_—¿Qué? —Sonó dolido e incrédulo. ¿Cómo había osado el pelirrojo irse de esa forma?_

_—Creí que iba a hablar contigo…  todo dependía de tu respuesta, Aomine-kun._

_Más silencio surgió entre los dos, no entendía de qué estaba hablando el peliceleste y siendo sincero, no podía pensar en otra cosa, y Kuroko, al notar el incómodo silencio siguió hablando._

_—Su padre quería que él fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos, pero él no estaba muy convencido. Dijo que se confesaría, y de tu respuesta dependería si él regresaba a Estados Unidos o no…_

_Una punzada fuerte en el pecho empezó a provocarle dolor, no era sólo la culpa, ni tampoco era el perder a su mejor amigo de esa forma… no podía decirlo con exactitud, pero aquello dolía como cien cuchillos clavados en su corazón._

_Kuroko jamás lo culpó, pues no sabía qué había pasado entre sus dos luces, y aunque lo supiera, no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en aquellos asuntos._

**_Fin flashback::.._ **

****

Kagami sonrió tranquilo a la disculpa, había escuchado el tono en arrepentimiento con el que el moreno había hablado

—No te preocupes, éramos adolescentes tontos… sé que tus palabras no tuvieron la intención de dañarme… sueles ser un idiota, así que…— Dejó su comentario al aire, escuchando un gruñido de molestia de parte del otro chico.

 

Después de que Kagami se fuera a Estados Unidos, Kuroko y Momoi Satsuki habían estado junto a él, asegurándose de que Aomine no tuviera una caída de la que no se pudiera levantar, y ante mucho tiempo de conversación con el peliceleste y la chica pelirrosada, Aomine había llegado a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de Kagami Taiga, no sabía si con la misma intensidad del pelirrojo, pero lo que tenía bien claro es que el antiguo as de Seirin había robado su corazón, y ni siquiera sabía cómo.

 

¿Cómo no podía amar aquella sonrisa linda y tierna? ¿Cómo no amar aquella voz que había escuchado por la radio durante meses? No sabía si Kagami aún sentía algo por él o si tal vez ya tenía a alguien más… y ante esos pensamientos su pecho comenzó a doler.

 

—Aunque no quieras que lo diga… perdóname, Kagami. —Musitó, estirando un poco su mano y poniéndola sobre la del otro chico, quien se sintió incómodo ante la situación y mostrando un rostro de sorpresa, apartó lentamente su mano.

En ese momento el moreno entendió que Kagami ya no sentía lo mismo que hacía unos años.

—De acuerdo, te perdono. —Habló seguro, evitando el contacto visual.

 

Habían surgido en él esas ganas de abalanzarse hacia el pelirrojo y juntar por segunda vez sus labios, pero ésta vez no lo dejaría escapar, no dejaría que Kagami se apartara, incluso si tenía que hacerlo por la fuerza, pero sabía que aquello desencadenaría lo mismo… no quería perderlo por segunda vez.

 

—Durante estos años que te fuiste sin dejar una pista… sentí que mi vida se derrumbaba. —Empezó a confesar, mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, sin notar la mirada en sorpresa del pelirrojo. —Era como si en mi pecho hubiera un vacío que no podía llenar con nada. —Miró los bellos ojos color rubí de Kagami. —No podía vivir sin ti.

No estaba seguro de que Aomine se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aquella confesión era más de lo que él esperaba… y no era cualquier confesión, sino que era una confesión de amor auténtica.

 

Sin reprimirse por más tiempo, se levantó del asiento, y prácticamente subiéndose a la mesa, alcanzó la camiseta del moreno y la jaló, juntando los labios de ambos en un beso tierno, sin darle importancia a las miradas que había acaparado ante sus acciones.

Aomine no hizo nada más que sorprenderse, pero cuando el roce de la lengua del pelirrojo se sintió sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y se entregó  al momento, abriendo su boca para encontrarse con la lengua del pelirrojo.

 

El beso no duró mucho, debido a que estaban en un lugar público, y aquello no era muy bien visto. Fue el mismo Kagami quien terminó el beso y miró con ternura al otro chico, con ese típico sonrojo en su rostro.

**..::..**

**.:..**

**.**

Se encargaba de aspirar el olor adictivo de la piel color chocolate, recorría sus labios por la parte trasera del cuello de Aomine, siguiendo su recorrido hacia los hombros bien definidos, dejando un camino de besos y roce de sus labios, mientras su amado movía su cabeza a un lado, dándole total acceso a esa zona de su cuerpo.

Aomine permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la poderosa presencia del pelirrojo detrás de él;  simplemente disfrutaba de esa cercanía, suspiraba a aquellos labios suaves que recorrían su piel de una forma tan sutil y delicada.

 

—Yo también pensé en ti durante todos estos años. —El repentino comentario de Kagami sonó en un susurro cerca del oído del moreno, quien podía entender el sentimiento, pues justo eso es lo que había hecho él.

 

Ambos se habían despojado hacía minutos de sus camisetas, la piel cálida de ambos chocaban en un cúmulo de sensaciones formidables que no podían asimilar.

Aomine podía sentir cómo el corazón del pelirrojo latía fuerte contra su espalda, mientras aquellas manos de piel bronceada recorrían su pecho y sus abdominales.

 

Un jadeo quedo no pudo contener, y es que las caricias de las manos de Kagami se sentían tan demandantes, eran toques que parecía que se quedaban grabados en su cuerpo.

Giró su cuerpo y se apoderó fervientemente de los labios del pelirrojo, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos, sintiendo cómo los brazos de Kagami se posaban en su cintura y lo atraían hacia su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo soltó un gemido al sentir cómo la erección del moreno rozaba la suya por arriba de la ropa que aún portaban.

 

Una de las manos morenas se posó detrás de la nuca de Taiga y fue caminando hacia atrás, mientras atraía al pelirrojo, tratando de no despegar sus labios de los contrarios, hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas toparon con el borde de la cama y por instinto se sentó sobre ésta.

La mirada de ojos rubíes no se apartó de él, y lentamente Kagami fue despojándose de su pantalón, y el moreno no perdió la oportunidad de observar cada una de sus acciones, aquello era demasiado erótico para él.

 

Tras haberse deshecho de su pantalón, Kagami se abalanzó hacia el otro, juntando de nueva cuenta sus labios; con calma iba empujando a Aomine contra el colchón, y éste no se resistió.

El moreno se encontró con la espalda sobre el colchón, y vislumbró cómo Kagami, con una mirada tierna en su rostro, dirigía sus manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón para desabrocharlo y poder quitar sus pantalones.

Un sentimiento de inseguridad recorrió todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que erguirse un poco y mirar a Kagami, quien pausó sus movimientos al sentir que algo no andaba bien.

 

—Kagami… yo…— Mudó por unos segundos, sabiendo que el pelirrojo le estaba otorgando toda la atención posible. —No puedo…

—¿No puedes? — Cuestionó, pues por supuesto que quería hacerle el amor a Daiki, pero cuando éste estuviera preparado, y si ese no era el momento adecuado, él no iba a presionarlo.

—Yo… nunca… nunca lo he hecho con un hombre.

Sintió que su corazón latía como loco ante la confesión y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, definitivamente no esperaba palabras así, y no supo qué decir en ese momento.

—¡Di algo, idiota! —Pidió, sólo para que Kagami no lo mirara con esa cara de bobo y ese sonrojo que amaba en sobremanera. Quería ser tomado por el pelirrojo, quería entregarle su cuerpo, pero era la primera vez que lo haría, y no sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar.

 

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que yo te tome? Tal vez puedas ser tú quien me lo haga…

Aomine suspiró con resignación, no quería eso… quería que Kagami le demostrara su amor de una forma física, no quería ser él quien hiciera suyo al pelirrojo.

—¿Prometes cuidar de mí?

Taiga mostró una sonrisa reconfortante mientras asentía con la cabeza, por supuesto que planeaba ser cuidadoso.

—Entonces… quiero entregarme a ti. —Dijo por último, levantándose de la cama y él mismo quitándose el pantalón que en esos momentos comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

No le importaba ser el pasivo en esos momentos, lo único que quería era que Kagami lo amara en ese momento, que le hiciera el amor  por primera vez y que lo llevara a las estrellas. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no dudaría en aprovecharla.

Aomine desvió su mirada del perfecto y bronceado cuerpo del pelirrojo, situándola en alguna parte de su habitación, sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo llegaba a su sistema. Kagami pudo notar aquella inquietud en el rostro ajeno.

—Aomi—

—Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres? —Dijo, sorprendiendo repentinamente al pelirrojo, mientras se dirigía hacia un estante, buscando un artículo en especial.

Kagami no dijo nada, la situación estaba pareciéndole demasiado extraña, además de que el moreno estaba demasiado nervioso, incluso podía sentir cómo su erección poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer; pero al final de cuentas hizo lo que Daiki le pidió: subió a la cama y recostó su cabeza en las almohadas, sin despegar la mirada de todos los movimientos de su amado.

 

El moreno tomó un pequeño envase de lubricante y antes de subir a la cama miró a Kagami, cuya erección había desaparecido por completo, lo cual lo ofendió un poco.

—Veo que mi cuerpo no te enciende, Kagami…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en asombro ante las palabras, que para nada eran ciertas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! Es de—

—Pero no te preocupes. —Interrumpió por segunda vez las palabras del otro. —Eso podemos arreglarlo. — Después de sus palabras, acomodó el lubricante entre su mano y lentamente fue bajando su ropa interior, sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

Kagami vislumbró cómo el bóxer de Aomine resbalaba por sus muslos, dejando al descubierto aquella virilidad que se levantaba orgullosa.

 

Miró cómo una mano morena descendía desde el pecho, hasta llegar a la entrepierna y sin demora Aomine tomaba su propio miembro bombeándolo lentamente ante la mirada expectante de Kagami, quien ahora se había levantado solo un poco hasta posarse sobre sus codos.

—Y yo que creía que estabas nervioso. —El pelirrojo habló, denotando una pequeña sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo ajeno.

—Lo estoy… —Confesó, mordiendo fugazmente su labio. —Pero quiero disfrutar mi primera vez contigo.

El pelirrojo podría jurar que de sus labios saldría un gemido con la simple visión de Daiki masturbándose de esa forma, ni hablar de que su miembro había despertado de nuevo ante la escena que presenciaba.

—No me hagas esperar. —Pidió suplicante el de cabellos rojos, luego escuchó la pequeña risilla que escapaba de los labios de su amado.

Aomine decidió que era hora de unirse a Kagami en la cama, y dejando el lubricante en el estante de noche, junto a dicha cama, subió a ésta, y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el otro, quien se movió un poco, hasta que la parte trasera de sus hombros chocó contra la cabecera de la cama.

Jaló un poco las caderas de Daiki, hasta que sintió esa virilidad chocar contra su rostro.

 

Aomine tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir un gemido al ver a Kagami debajo de él, con esa mirada de lujuria que le daba a entender que su primera vez resultaría algo sumamente placentero.

Pero no pudo contenerse más cuando sintió cómo la lengua del pelirrojo pasaba de la base de su pene hasta el glande.

—Kagami…—Gimió levemente, sintiendo como  una y otra vez la lengua ajena recorría su piel sensible, delineando esas venas de saltaban de placer.

 

El pelirrojo ingresó el glande en su boca, succionando levemente, haciendo temblar al moreno sobre él; fue una sorpresa para él que Aomine lentamente empezara a mover sus caderas, pidiéndole más.

No pudo resistirse más y abrió la boca, dejando que el moreno ingresara por él mismo el miembro en su boca, teniendo especial cuidado con sus dientes, al momento en el que Daiki continuaba con los suaves movimientos de su cadera, sintiendo un enorme placer ante la cavidad húmeda del pelirrojo.

Aomine no pudo soportarlo más, posó ambas manos en la cabeza de su amado y embistió fuerte, violando la boca de Kagami, quien obviamente no podía recibir toda esa longitud, y por consecuencia tuvo que separarse y toser un poco ante el desenfreno del moreno.

 

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó al escuchar a Kagami toser, pero de alguna forma se sentía feliz al saber que Kagami no tenía la experiencia necesaria para aguantar su miembro completo en su boca… “ _Quiero que obtenga esa experiencia conmigo”,_ se dijo mentalmente, sin sentir cómo sus labios se curvaban ante el pensamiento.

—Estás tan ansioso. ¿Cierto? — Cuestionó, posando ambas manos sobre los muslos de Aomine, evitando que se moviera, dedicándose ahora a besar aquellas abdominales marcadas y la piel a su alrededor. De reojo tomó el pequeño envase de lubricante, y sin dejar de besar la piel de Daiki, untó un poco de aquel líquido en sus dedos.

Aomine dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió una mano contraria situarse en uno de sus glúteos, buscando fácil acceso en él. Se irguió un poco, con esa acción dándole entender al pelirrojo que podía proseguir.

 

Kagami posó un dedo sobre aquel anillo de músculos, esa entrada al paraíso… masajeó un poco esa zona, esperando a que Aomine se deshiciera un poco de la tensión que provocaba su nerviosismo.

Aomine frunció el ceño al sentir cómo un dedo lentamente era ingresado en él, causándole una sensación muy extraña  e incómoda; el dedo de Kagami entraba con cuidado en él, y aquellos besos y caricias sobre su abdomen y pecho hacían que su nerviosismo y tensión fuera desapareciendo lentamente.

Un segundo dedo fue ingresado en Aomine, quien ahora no se sentía inconforme, sino que más bien empezaba a disfrutarlo… era cierto que aquellos dedos dentro de él le resultaban extraño, pero cada vez que Kagami hacía aquellos movimientos en tijera, el placer comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo.

 

—Kagami… sólo… hazlo ya. Tómame —Nuevamente las palabras en son de súplica fueron dichas, sin tener oportunidad de decir algo más, en el siguiente segundo el moreno se encontró boca abajo sobre el colchón, con el trasero al aire y Kagami detrás de él, tomándolo gentilmente de la cadera.

El de ojos rojos estaba a punto de decir algo tan tonto como “ _Esto va a dolerte”,_  pero entendió que si decía eso, Aomine se pondría de nuevo nervioso, y tomarlo sería algo aún más doloroso.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo, Bakagami.— No pudo evitar mencionar Aomine, pues el otro chico se estaba tardando más de lo que esperaba.

Kagami sólo chasqueó la lengua con molestia, tomó la botella de lubricante y bañó su miembro con él, posicionándose correctamente detrás del moreno y de un movimiento ingresando el glande.

 

Aomine tuvo que contener su respiración, pues la molestia nuevamente se había hecho presente, le pareció que Kagami era muy grande, y lo peor para él era que sólo había ingresado la punta.

Kagami empezó con un pequeño vaivén, metiendo y sacando  la punta de su miembro del cuerpo de Aomine, lentamente sintiendo cómo el cuerpo contrario le abría paso poco a poco.

Por supuesto que el peliazul sentía dolor, pero además de eso sentía cómo la virilidad de Kagami entraba cada vez más en su cuerpo, mandándole esas sensaciones de placer a todos su cuerpo.

—Estoy dentro. —Anunció el pelirrojo, luego depositando unos besos en esa espalda ancha y morena, deteniendo momentáneamente sus movimientos para que el otro chico se acostumbrara a él.

Aomine, gracias a las previas y suaves embestidas de su amante, no había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como el que había imaginado, después de todo parecía que Kagami sabía cómo hacerlo… lo cual no le agradó mucho, pero no debía pensar cosas estúpidas en ese momento.

 

Cuando Kagami sintió cómo el cuerpo de Aomine lo acogía cada vez más, empezó nuevamente con el vaivén, esta vez quedándose dentro del moreno, vislumbrando cómo éste sostenía las sábanas entre sus manos, creando puños, sin saber si se trataba del dolor o placer.

—Nngh, Kagami… —Por fin Aomine dejó salir un gemido, dándole la respuesta a Taiga de la pregunta que de repente había rondado por su mente.

Formando una pequeña sonrisa, Kagami aceleró un poco las embestidas, sin embargo no eran tan agresivas, pues Aomine apenas se acostumbraba a la sensación.

—Kagami… más… más fuerte. —Pidió el policía, con el rostro completamente rojo y cerrando fuertemente sus dientes.

El de orbes rubíes podría confesar que su corazón se saldría de su pecho ante tal petición, era la primera vez de Aomine, y aun así él quería ser tomado de una forma diferente… por supuesto que, como amante, Kagami tenía que atender a las súplicas.

 

Tomó más fuerte las caderas morenas y empezó a embestir fuerte, adentrando totalmente su virilidad en Aomine, quien al sentir las poderosas estocadas dejaba salir más gemidos sonoros. La satisfacción en el cuerpo de Aomine estaba disipándose a todo su cuerpo, el dolor en su trasero se  había olvidado por completo y tuvo que hundir su rostro en el colchón, tratando de que los sonidos que escapaban de su boca no fueran más altos en volumen, pero Taiga pausó sus movimientos al notar esto último.

Con movimientos sutiles el pelirrojo salió del cuerpo contrario y lo tomó de un brazo, haciéndolo girar, hasta que la espalda de Aomine se halló sobre el colchón.

Esta vez ambos podían verse cara a cara mientras se daban placer el uno al otro.

Aomine abrió sus piernas y Kagami se situó entre ellas, alineando su virilidad para, de nueva cuenta, penetrarlo; un gemido más salió de aquellos labios morenos al sentirse invadido por el placer que le otorgaba el pelirrojo.

 

Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espina, y es que el rostro que Aomine, debajo de él lo hacía perder la razón, lo mejor del asunto era que nadie más había visto tal hermosa visión;  y planeaba que nadie más pudiera verla, de ahora en adelante.

Sin dejar de moverse, se agachó para juntar sus labios con los del peliazul, en un beso apasionado, en que ambas lenguas se encontraban y danzaban ante las embestidas placenteras, y aun así, Daiki no podía dejar de gemir en el beso, sin percatarse de que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel bronceada, señal inequívoca de la desbordante pasión que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo sentir.

—Aomine… — Gimió cerca del oído de su amante. —…se siente tan bien dentro de ti…

El ojiazul mordió su labio sin saber qué responder, a esas alturas su cerebro había dejado de formular pensamientos.

—Dime que te gusta… —Pidió, claro que sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Daiki. —Dimelo, Aomine…

—Nggh, me encanta. —Apenas atinó a decir, pues las palabras no podían ser formadas de forma correcta.

 

Sintiéndose bien, Kagami se irguió, tomó una de las piernas de Daiki y la levantó, hasta que ésta descansó sobre su hombro.

—Prepárate… haré que te corras sin siquiera tocarte. —Una sonrisa insinuante se formó en sus labios, provocando que Daiki nuevamente enredara sus manos entre las sábanas de la cama y sintiera latir su corazón aún más, si es que eso era posible.

¿Sin siquiera tocarlo? Bueno, el pelirrojo podría intentarlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Kagami empezó con una serie de embestidas, pero ésta vez eran diferentes: no movía su cadera rápido, sino que las estocadas eran fuertes y hondas, haciendo que la cama chocara contra la pared ante la fuerza descargada en Aomine, quien simplemente disfrutaba de aquel poder sobre él.

Un grito, más que un gemido, escapó de los labios morenos, y al escuchar su propia voz, llevó su mano hacia su boca, tratando de callarse, sintiendo cómo en sus ojos un par de lágrimas de placer empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. No sabía qué había sido aquello, y por qué se había sentido tan bien, al punto de que por un momento, había visto las estrellas.

—Parece que lo hallé…— Kagami sonrió triunfante, relamiendo sus labios, notando sobre él la mirada de intriga del moreno.

 

Aomine volvió a dejar escapar un gemido con mucho volumen de sus labios al sentir de nueva cuenta cómo el placer descomunal nublaba su visión, no podía adivinar qué era lo que hacía Kagami que todo en su mundo desaparecía, pero el pelirrojo embestía una y otra vez en la misma zona, haciéndolo gritar y gemir como loco.

El moreno cerró fuerte los ojos, sin que aquellas lágrimas de placer desaparecieran, y sin importar que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, seguía viendo aquellas estrellas con cada movimiento de la cadera de Kagami.

En su vocabulario no existía ninguna otra palabra más que el nombre de su amado, el cual repetía una y otra vez entre gemidos, que eran una completa sinfonía musical para los oídos del nombrado.

 

—Ta-Taiga… —Gimió fuerte, como un indicativo de que estaba cerca de terminar, y lo único que provocó fue que el pelirrojo aumentara los movimientos de su cadera, procurando golpear aquel punto exacto en el cuerpo de Aomine.

Fueron sólo un par de embestidas en las que Aomine no pudo resistirse al placer desmedido y dejó que su orgasmo lo golpeara,  esparciendo su esperma por todo su vientre y parte de su pecho.

Kagami no pudo soportar aquellas contracciones del cuerpo contrario, y sintiendo cómo Aomine apretaba su interior, también terminó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los dientes, llenando a Daiki con su esencia, para luego caer sobre él, totalmente cansado.

Aomine no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí recostado con Kagami sobre él, lo que sabía era que ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y tal y como lo había predicho Kagami, ni siquiera había tocado su miembro para alcanzarlo.

Por fin su vista y los latidos de su corazón fueron restablecidos, y sintió el enorme peso, que no lo dejaba respirar, sobre él

Kagami tuvo que moverse al sentir la incomodidad de su amado, casi cayendo dormido de inmediato sobre el colchón.

Orbes zafiro se posaron sobre aquellos rubíes, la mano morena se dirigió hacia el cabello húmedo y rojo, acariciándolo suavemente; las miradas tiernas no se hacían esperar y una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Aomine al saberse completo.

—Te amo. —Dijo tiernamente el moreno, pasando ahora su mano hacia el rostro de piel bronceada.

—También te amo, tonto. —Respondió con una sonrisa más grande, tomando fuerzas para levantarse y juntar sus labios con los del moreno.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Era la mañana del domingo y Kagami había despertado primero, se sintió feliz por despertar al lado de aquel chico del que se había enamorado desde preparatoria. Se enfocó en aquel lindo rostro moreno que dormía plácidamente, sus manos se dirigieron hacia aquellos suaves cabellos azules y empezó a acariciarlos tiernamente.

—Auch… creo que te excediste... mi cadera duele bastante… eres un bruto. —Regañó Aomine, sentándose sobre el colchón, sobando esa parte de su cuerpo que dolía, aunado a eso también estaba el dolor en su trasero, supuso era normal para su primera vez.

Fue entonces que recordó que las palabras “Sé gentil”, habían pasado por alto para el pelirrojo

—Bueno, por la forma en que me pedías más y por tus gemidos fuertes, creí que no habría problema.

Un sonrojo surcó por las mejillas del moreno y desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que no había pedido más, ni mucho menos sus gemidos habían sido sonoros… o al menos no que él lo recordara. ¿Acaso Kagami fue tan bueno en la cama que lo hizo olvidar esos hechos?

—Pero me encantó escucharte pedirme por más… — Kagami le dio un beso fugaz y se levantó de la cama. —Iré a hacer el desayuno. — Mencionó, sin pensar en tomar su ropa, y sin ningún pudor ir a la cocina, como si él fuera el dueño de la casa, lo cual no le molestó al moreno.

 

Imágenes como flases empezaron a llenar la mente de Aomine, no pudo evitar sonreír a los recuerdos en donde Kagami le susurraba cosas eróticas mientras le hacía el amor de una forma tan tierna y placentera.

Haría una nota mental para provocar más seguido al pelirrojo y que le hiciera el amor de la misma manera.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Se encontraba dentro de la patrulla, con ambas manos sobre el volante y conduciendo lentamente, siguiendo con su ronda del día para resguardar el barrio.

Escuchaba, como ya era su costumbre, la radio local, en especial a aquel locutor que lo tenía totalmente enamorado.

Había pasado menos de un mes desde que él y Kagami habían decidido empezar una relación, y el moreno no podía estar más feliz.

 

— _Para todos aquellos que se habían preguntado mi nombre, hasta el día de hoy me siento dispuesto a revelarlo…—_ Una pequeña pausa se escuchó — _Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga… muchos de ustedes deben recordar mi nombre, más si siguen el basquetbol._

Aomine ahora entendía que esa era una de las razones por las que el pelirrojo no dijera anteriormente su nombre; porque el chico era alguien muy reconocido en el basquetbol de Estados Unidos, ahora seguramente tendría a muchos más fans asediándolo.

 

— _En fin, esta canción va dedicada a ‘sexy policía’ quien durante todos estos meses ha seguido de cerca mi programa… —_ Ante las palabras, Aomine abrió los ojos en sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentir cómo el calor en sus mejillas llegaba — _La canción se titula Everything I do, I do it for you de Bryan Adams, espero que te guste._

La canción con un ritmo muy suave y tranquilo se dejó escuchar, sin duda googlearía la canción y se quitaría la duda de lo que tal canción decía…

Pero a juzgar por la tranquilidad de la canción, podía asegurar que era romántica.

 

Sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que Kagami en su trabajo no podía expresar abiertamente su amor por él, o aquello conllevaría a muchos problemas para él, pero era feliz simplemente con escuchar las dedicaciones de canciones, algo que hacía acelerar su corazón.

 

No evitó tomar su celular y escribir un mensaje.

“ _Te amo, querido locutor”._ Mandó el mensaje, sabiendo que Kagami lo leería al aire y trataría de hacer de cuenta ante sus radioescuchas que era un típico mensaje de algún fan, cuando en realidad era de aquella persona que más lo amaba en ese mundo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Qué piensan? Sí me quedó forzado el lemmon? D: porque yo lo creo así  
> Gracias por leer y por sus geniales comentarios, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que no les haya resultado aburrido.
> 
> Nos leeremos pronto, lo prometo 7u7 (?)


End file.
